


size difference

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Selfcest, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Tongue Fucking, ass licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Day 21: size difference | swallowing





	size difference

**Author's Note:**

> here's some Kuro/Lance featuring some bonus Lance/Lance 💙🖤💙👀💦  
I have no idea what this is or why, but I liked it so I just went with it 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ❤️

Lance is bent over the person seated in the chair, hands on thick thighs and face nuzzled against the man’s crotch.

He places a kiss to the outline of Kuro’s cock over his pants, dragging his tongue over the fabric and working his way up the length. It’s impressive in size already, thick and hard beneath the expensive fabric, Lance’s mouth watering as he traces the shape eagerly.  
  
Kuro’s hand reaches out to slide down the back of Lance's shorts, pulling them tighter against his cock. Lance bites off a breathy moan when a finger massages his hole over lace underwear, but it disappears almost immediately.

“Stand up,” Kuro commands and Lance does. Swift fingers unbutton and unzip the shorts, guiding them down so Lance can step out. He's left in the lace panties, the fabric a perfect compliment to his skin tone. “Beautiful,” Kuro hums in appreciation, hands on slim hips and thumbs rubbing small circles over smooth skin. “I bet these will look even prettier on the floor. But first I'll enjoy them a little longer.”

With a tug Kuro pulls Lance into his lap, knees on either side of the man. A flush steals across Lance’s lips as Kuro’s eyes roam over his smaller body. “Unbutton my shirt,” Kuro says and Lance does, fingers pushing the buttons through their loops. Once finished he pulls the fabric aside, hands resting lightly on the broad, scarred chest. Big hands stroke Lance's hips and Kuro leans in for a kiss, teasing his tongue across Lance's lips and slipping it into the pliant mouth.

Every touch goes straight to Lance's dick, the tip starting to poke out from the edge of the lacy underwear. When Kuro bites his lower lip Lance moans, loud and unashamed. Pleasure coils warm in his belly.

“You,” Kuro says to someone over Lance's shoulder. “Get him wet.”

Lance gasps when something wet brushes his hole. His fingers grip Kuro's shirt and his back arches, head turning to look over his shoulder. A brunet boy wearing only a small pair of tight shorts has his face pressed to Lance's ass, lips kissing wetly and tongue prodding the fabric that's stretched tight. Spit soaks the panties within seconds, the hot breath against him making Lance shiver.

Kuro reclaims his lips in another kiss and swallows the surprised gasp when a finger hooks around the panties and pulls them aside. Immediately a wet tongue licks over Lance's ass, the tip catching on his hole. A kiss is pressed there and Lance moans, squirming when the tongue begins to enter him.

It prods and jabs, wiggling in a way that makes Lance squirm and try to rock back against it.

A finger pushes inside and Lance gasps, clenching around the digit. Kuro mouths over his neck with hot kisses and the drag of pointed teeth, the boy behind Lance licking where his finger is stuffed into the greedy hole. He barely gives any time to adjust before he starts rocking his finger in and out, stabbing his tongue in alongside it.

Lance's cock pushes up past the panties as his hips rock, trying to get more. Another slick finger enters and the burn is nothing compared to the heat flaring in his belly. Lance thrusts back and the fingers curl, a wail splitting the quiet room as they hit something deep inside.

Two fingers quickly become three and Lance is a sobbing mess, the fingers swirling and dragging to stretch his ass wide. The boy behind him keeps licking his rim, pulling the fingers out every so often to suck at Lance's hole before plunging them back in.

Lance's hands work the button and zipper of Kuro’s pants, quickly guiding his cock out. Licking his lips Lance stares at it, both hands wrapping around the thick length. It's big, bigger than anything Lance has taken inside of his body and he's so hungry for it. He wants it so bad, rough and hard and stirring his insides until they fit it perfectly and nothing else will satisfy him.

Moving his hands up and down Lance tries to map out the weighty girth, smearing the fluid leaking from the tip along the shaft. The boy behind him jabs at his prostate relentlessly and Lance cries out, his fingers tightening around the impressive dick.

“Enough,” Kuro says and the fingers and mouth withdraw, Lance whimpering at the emptiness. His dripping hole clenches around nothing.

Strong hands grip his hips and lift him up, Lance yelping when the panties are pulled aside and he feels the tip of Kuro’s cock against his hole. His body yields when Kuro pulls him down slowly, every inch filling Lance much thicker than the fingers had.

The stretch burns and tears gather in Lance's eyes, his mouth open wide as he sinks further and further down. Kuro’s hands are tight around Lance's slim hips and it's grounding, Lance feeling so stuffed that he's sure his belly is bulging. “It’s so big,” he whispers, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Lance's head falls back as Kuro sinks in until he can't anymore, mouth fitting over Lance's shoulder and biting down. The sting is a distraction and Lance whimpers as Kuro's body thrums with tension beneath him, the older man restraining himself to give Lance time to adjust. “You take it like you were made for it,” Kuro growls, his dick seeming to grow thicker when Lance squeezes.

Kuro moves his hips in little jerks and Lance moans, his body growing accustomed to the thick heat filling him. When Lance reaches down to place his hands over Kuro’s, the older man begins thrusting up into him.

“You're so tight,” Kuro grunts, hips rocking upward as he pulls Lance down onto his dick. After a sharp thrust Lance’s back arches, a hot mouth latching onto his nipple and biting.

“Fuck me,” Lance says, dick bobbing against his belly with each thrust. "Harder!" Kuro drives up harder, the wet slap of skin against skin loud in the room. Lance’s arms wrap around Kuro’s shoulders and he holds tight as the other rams up into him, his body throbbing as he’s used like a toy.

Lance spills first, his dick pressed tightly between them and slicking their bellies. Kuro follows not long after, biting Lance’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucks at the wound as he ruts his hips up, Lance panting into his mouth as he’s filled to the brim with release.

The brunet boy is seated between Kuro’s legs, watching the place the older man is stuffed inside Lance’s body. Hands grab Lance’s ass and knead it, Kuro pulling the teen’s cheeks apart. Hot seed begins to leak out and Lance moans into the man’s neck. “Go ahead,” Kuro grunts to the boy and Lance’s breath hitches when he feels a wet tongue at his stretched rim, trying to lick up everything.

The boy shifts to Kuro’s side and leans up onto his knees. Lance’s breath hitches when he sees himself sitting there, a perfect replica. He has the same dark blue eyes and messy brown hair, his body slim and cheeks flushed.

A clawed finger slides over the spit-slick chin and Kuro applies pressure to the double’s bottom lip. “Open.” Pink lips part and the boy shows off the thick cum gathered in his mouth and on his tongue. “Swallow it,” Kuro commands and the boy does, moaning softly as it slides down his throat. “Good boy.”

The double flushes in praise and Kuro chuckles when those dark eyes glance down to Lance’s ass. “Oh, do you want a go, too?” He asks lazily, gripping Lance’s hips and lifting his lower body so Kuro’s spent dick slips free. He rests Lance back down against his body and Lance shivers at the feeling of the warm dick pressed against his own.

The double is nodding eagerly and when he gets to his feet, his dick is hard and standing at attention. “Go on, then,” Kuro says, grabbing Lance’s ass and spreading him wide. “He’s nice and loose.”

Lance makes soft noises of complaint, his flush dark when he lifts his head. The double stares at him hungrily, a forked tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Lance shivers. Kuro’s claws prick against his skin and Lance whimpers, burying his face in the man’s neck, fingers scratching along Kuro’s shoulders.

Positioning himself behind Lance the double rests a hand on his shoulder for balance, then rocks his hips forward. He sinks into Lance’s body with no resistance, hips snapping forward in a bruising rhythm. Lance’s fingers dig into Kuro’s back as he’s fucked, his dick hardening against Kuro’s.

“Good boy, little blue.” Kuro digs clawed fingers into Lance's ass, kissing the bite marks along the side of Lance's neck. "Always so good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
